O Homem das Sombras
by Arine-san
Summary: Inuyasha eh um policial que acaba se envolvendo num caso sério, quando matam sua exnamorada, Kikyou. Ele ira desvendar o crime de uma associação de poderosos e ainda vai encontrar o novo amor de sua vida! Leiam por favor e comentem! Capítulo 6 on!
1. Chapter 1

**O Homem das Sombras**

**Capítulo 1 – Novo na Cidade**

Inuyasha é um meio-youkai, que tem cabelos brancos e duas belas orelhas de cachorro, também é um policial do distrito de Yokohama que foi transferido para Tóquio, por causar muitos problemas em sua antiga cidade. Ele está aguardando na sala de outro policial, que se chama Mirok. Mirok será seu novo parceiro. Trabalhar com parceiros era uma droga. Eles sempre se achavam demais e óbvio, sempre causavam problemas, querendo todos os créditos.

Um policial que tinha os cabelos escuros, presos por um elástico entrou na sala. Parou surpreso ao ver Inuyasha e voltou até a porta para ver o que estava escrito na mesma: Takarashi, Mirok.

É, acho que foi você que errou de sala, pois essa é minha. – Disse Mirok se aproximando da mesa a qual Inuyasha estava sentado atrás, como se fosse o dono.

Sou seu novo parceiro. – Inuyasha continuou sentado encarando o outro.

Prazer, meu nome é Mirok. – Mirok estendeu a mão para Inuyasha.

Inuyasha. – Inuyasha apertou a mão de Mirok, mas não saiu de onde estava.

Eu não sei como era em Yokohama, mas aqui nós dividimos os créditos. – Inuyasha assentiu. Eles sempre queriam os créditos.

Bom... – Respondeu Inuyasha. – Meu trabalho é só tentar resolver os casos. Não quero os créditos. – Mirok sorriu.

Beleza. – Ele disse. – Eu acho ótimo. Com certeza vamos nos dar bem.

* * *

Inuyasha e Mirok patrulhavam as ruas no carro de Mirok e tudo estava calmo.

Então... – Começou Inuyasha. – Você é casado? – Mirok suspirou.

É isso que eu odeio nos novos parceiros. – Disse ele. – Sempre querem ser íntimos. – Inuyasha olhava pela janela. – Eu não quero falar da minha vida.

Tudo bem. – Inuyasha falou. – Esqueça que eu toquei nesse assunto.

Ótimo. – Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

É casado ou não? – Perguntou Inuyasha de novo, sorrindo.

Não. – Respondeu Mirok. – Eu não sou casado. Os policiais que eu conheço, que são casados, têm uma mulher chata, dois filhos que não os escutam e um cachorro que prefere se lamber a pegar o jornal pra ele. – Ele para de falar ao ouvir um aviso pelo rádio.

Atenção todas as unidades! – Dizia o aviso. – Estudante do Colégio Shikon está ameaçando os colegas com uma arma e ameaça se matar. – Inuyasha pega o rádio para responder.

Estamos nessa área. – Disse ele e Mirok tomou o rádio dele.

Oh, oh, oh. Cara, que isso? – Perguntou Mirok horrorizado.

É logo ali. – Respondeu o meio-youkai apontando para a rua.

Não cara. – Mirok falou nervoso. – Isso é suicídio. Nós somos da Homicídios. – Inuyasha apenas o encarava. – Se um idiota quer pular de um prédio, isso é problema dele. Se alguém o empurra, aí é problema meu. – Inuyasha suspirou e deu um pequeno sorriso.

Pelo que eu sei, morte é morte, ou seja, precisamos ter compaixão pelos mortos, moribundos, os possíveis mortos, os que vão morrer...

Tá bom. Tá bom. – Mirok se rendeu pela insistência de Inuyasha. – Estamos indo. – Ele disse no rádio. – Estamos indo. – Inuyasha ficou rindo e Mirok continuou dirigindo.

* * *

Eles estão entrando no colégio de freiras, pedindo para que evacuem a área.

Me arranje alguns celulares. – Pediu Inuyasha a Mirok, que foi procurar na hora. – Onde é a sala? – Perguntou a uma freira e ela lhe indicou o caminho. – Obrigado freira.

* * *

Na sala de aula o estudante está ameaçando os colegas com uma arma.

Calma Shippou. – Pediu a professora angustiada e ele apontou a arma para ela.

Cala a boca! – Gritou ele. Uma garota se aproximava dele. – Fique longe Shiori. Essas lágrimas não vão me comover. – Shippou estava completamente transtornado.

Shippou! – Uma voz soou pelos alto-falantes do colégio. Era Inuyasha. – Se acalme e vá até a janela. – Shippou estava com medo. – Ninguém vai te machucar. Me olhe pela janela. – Shippou foi até a janela e Inuyasha entrou na sala. Na verdade ele usara um celular e dera o outro a Mirok, que encostava o mesmo num microfone, que era ouvido em todo o colégio. – Abaixe essa arma. – Disse Inuyasha.

Não. – Respondeu Shippou.

O que você tomou? – Perguntou Inuyasha sarcástico.

Não fala como se me conhecesse! – Gritou Shippou. – Quer que eu comece a atirar, é?

Você não vai atirar em ninguém. – Respondeu Inuyasha e Shippou perdeu o controle.

Vou sim. – Ele apontou a arma para sua cabeça e Inuyasha saltou sobre ele, fazendo com que os dois caíssem pela janela, no chão do pátio do colégio. Nenhum dos dois se machucou, já que a sala era no primeiro andar.

Eu te amo Shippou! – Gritou Shiori da janela.

Eu também te amo. – Respondeu Shippou deitado no chão.

Eu também te amo. – Disse Inuyasha levantando do chão e pegando a arma da mão de Shippou.

* * *

A polícia colocou Shippou numa viatura.

Cuidado. – Disse Shippou enquanto entrava. Um homem se aproximou de Inuyasha.

Gostaria de agradecer por ter salvado meu enteado. Meu nome é Narak. – Ele esticou a mão para Inuyasha, que apertou a mesma.

Não a de que senhor. – Respondeu Inuyasha dando um pequeno sorriso.

Se houver algo que eu possa fazer pelo senhor...

Se houver eu vou informá-lo. – Disse Inuyasha. – Obrigado. – E assim o homem se afastou e Mirok se aproximou.

Os filhos dos ricos sempre arranjam encrenca. – Mirok falou ao lado de Inuyasha. – Esse aí então, sendo parente do Narak.

O que é que tem? – Perguntou Inuyasha sem entender.

Esse cara controla a cidade, praticamente. – Respondeu Mirok calmamente. – Ele é respeitado por todos.

Entendi. – Inuyasha comentou observando Narak. – Vamos embora.

* * *

O expediente acabou e Inuyasha foi para seu apartamento a pé, já que não era muito longe. Ele encontrou uma moça na entrada do prédio com várias sacolas nas mãos.

Precisa de ajuda? – Ele perguntou abrindo o portão do prédio.

Por favor. – Pediu a mulher. Ele sorriu pegando as sacolas.

Que andar? – Ele entrou no elevador atrás dela.

Oitavo. – Ela respondeu se abaixando para pegar duas latas que caíram das sacolas.

O mesmo que eu. – Ele disse e ela sorriu.

Qual é seu nome? – Ela indagou.

Ah! É Inuyasha e o seu?

Kagome Higurashi. – Ela respondeu.

É a médica do prédio, não é? – Inuyasha perguntou.

Poxa, não sabia que era tão famosa. – Ela estava surpresa por ele saber quem ela era.

Na verdade foi um tal de Kouga do terceiro andar que me disse. Ele não para de falar de você. – Ele explicou.

Eu sei. – Kagome respondeu consternada. – Acho que ele é meu fã. Vive dando em cima de mim. Ele não percebe que não quero nada com ele. – Inuyasha ficou um pouco sério.

Conheço bem o tipo. – Respondeu Inuyasha. – Se quiser posso dar um jeito nele. – Kagome riu divertida.

Acho que não é necessário. Ele é inofensivo, e qualquer coisa eu chamo a polícia. – O elevador parou.

Se for o caso pode me chamar então. Eu sou da polícia. – Eles saíram do elevador.

Bom saber. – Ele riu da resposta dela. – Vamos, eu moro no 803.

Eu moro no 802. – Disse Inuyasha seguindo-a. – Que coincidência. – Ela abriu a porta.

É mesmo. – Ela respondeu sorrindo novamente. – Pode colocar as compras aqui na mesa. – Ele obedeceu. – Obrigada.

De nada. – Ele respondeu. – Foi um prazer conhecê-la. – Ela corou e ele se dirigiu à porta. – Tchau.

Tchau. – Inuyasha foi para o seu apartamento pensando na bela jovem do apartamento ao lado.

* * *

Bom, tah aí uma nova história sobre o Inuyasha, espero que gostem, bjaoo...

Comentem, please!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Serial Killer**

Começara mais um dia de trabalho e Inuyasha estava sentado em sua nova sala, de repente Mirok adentrou a sala sem nem bater a porta.

Vejam só, como ele é educado. – Disse Inuyasha sarcástico, Mirok riu, também sarcástico.

Não fui eu quem estava na sala de outra pessoa ontem, como se a sala fosse minha. – Inuyasha riu, lembrando-se do que ocorrera no dia anterior. – E além disso, eu vim aqui por um motivo sério. Temos trabalho.

O que aconteceu? – Perguntou o outro sério.

Mais um caso daquele Serial Killer. – Respondeu Mirok. Inuyasha levantou de sua cadeira e pegou o casaco, já que fazia muito frio na cidade nessa época do ano.

Acho melhor você me explicar no caminho. Eu sou novo por aqui. – Eles se dirigiram ao elevador.

Estavam no carro de Mirok, indo para o local do crime.

Então... Qual é a desse cara? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

Bom... Dois meses atrás, esses assassinatos começaram e seguiam o mesmo padrão... – Explicou Mirok. – E digamos que são padrões bem singulares, pessoas pregadas nas paredes como se estivessem sendo crucificadas, e é claro, com uma coroa de espinhos, mas pelo menos ele só faz isso depois de te matado as vítimas com um tiro na cabeça.

Então é um Serial Killer. – Inuyasha falou pensativo. – E vocês não têm nenhuma pista de quem seja? Quer dizer... Nenhuma digital ou sei lá?

Nada. – Respondeu Mirok. – O sujeito parece muito bem preparado pro que faz.

E as vítimas têm alguma ligação? – Inuyasha lia os papéis sobre o caso.

Fora o fato de serem sempre casais e serem cristãos, não. – Mirok estacionou o carro. – Chegamos. – Eles saíram dos carros seguiram para o quarto de um hotel.

Haviam vários policiais por ali. Alguns verificando os móveis a procura de pistas e outros tirando fotos das vítimas e da cena do crime para o médico legista poder agir. Logo ele pôde fazer isso.

Então é o mesmo caso? – Perguntou Mirok.

Exatamente o mesmo. – Respondeu o médico.

Exceto o fato de que é a primeira vez que acontece num quarto de hotel e que ela não é daqui. – Disse um dos policiais que estavam perto do médico. – Além disso não podemos afirmar que ela é cristã.

E o cara? – Perguntou Inuyasha.

É um bandido japonês, apelidado de Oda(1), pelos meios que mata suas vítimas, que, geralmente, são queimadas vivas ou esquartejadas.

Só tem malucos nessa cidade? – Inuyasha indagou sarcástico a Mirok.

É o que parece. – Respondeu o outro e assim eles saíram dali.

* * *

Fora um dia cheio, estava anoitecendo e nevava, Inuyasha ia andando para casa e resolveu passar numa locadora. Ao entrar avistou Kagome.

Oi Kagome. – Ele disse parando atrás dela, que deu um pulo ao ouvir a voz dele tão próxima.

Oi... Que susto você me deu. – Inuyasha riu charmosamente.

Desculpe. Não era minha intenção.

Tudo bem. – Ela respondeu sorrindo. – E aí? Veio alugar que filme?

Ainda não sei e você?

Ah! Estou em dúvida. Isso sempre acontece... Mas devo acaba levando os dois. – Disse Kagome com dois filmes na mão. – Ainda mais que amanhã é meu dia de folga e parece que vai nevar por um bom tempo. Acho que vou passa a tarde de amanhã vendo filmes.

Meu dia de folga também é amanhã. – Falou Inuyasha. – Outra coincidência entre a gente. – "Ou vai ser assim que eu falar com o Mirok mais tarde". Ele pensou.

É mesmo.

Quais são os filmes?

São... Paranóia e Rogue, o assassino.

Parecem ser bons.

É. Acho que sim. – Respondeu feliz por ele ter uma opinião parecida com a dela.

Legal. Acho que vou levar O Corvo e Don Juan de Marco. O que acha?

Bom... Eu já vi o Don Juan e é muito bom, mas isso depende do gosto de cada um.

Eu já vi também só que faz muito tempo. – Eles ficaram se encarando até ela quebrar o contato.

Tive uma idéia. – Eles estavam bem próximos. – Já que amanhã nós temos folga, podíamos passar a tarde assistindo esses filmes lá em casa. – Os olhos de Inuyasha brilharam, passar a tarde com Kagome ia ser ótimo.

Tem certeza? – Perguntou Inuyasha, um pouco ansioso demais para seu próprio gosto. – Quer dizer... Você nem me conhece direito.

Por isso mesmo. É uma ótima oportunidade para isso. – Respondeu sorrindo. – Aceita?

Como poderia recusar o convite de uma bela mulher. – Kagome corou enquanto se dirigiam ao caixa.

Se dirigiam para o prédio onde moravam conversando. Ainda nevava.

Tá com frio? – Perguntou Inuyasha vendo Kagome se abraçar a seu casaco.

Hã!?

Tá com frio?

Não... Eu só tô congelando. – Ela respondeu rindo. – E você?

Não. Esse casaco é forrado por dentro e eu tô usando outro por baixo. – Inuyasha tirou seu casaco e deu para ela. – Pode usar.

Obrigada. – Kagome vestiu o casaco. – Esse casaco que eu tô usando era do meu pai.

Era?

É. Ele morreu há um ano e da minha mãe eu nem me lembro.

Eu sinto muito. – Ele disse constrangido.

Tudo bem. – Respondeu Kagome.

E como ele era? – Perguntou Inuyasha, tentando animá-la.

Ah! Muito parecido comigo: Cabelo preto, sem peito. – Ele riu.

Não. Qual a coisa que mais se lembra dele?

Ah! Isso? Tá bom. – Inuyasha achava o jeito dela muito engraçado, num momento parecia distante e triste e no outro estava super alegre. Ele gostava de mapas. Se ele visse algum lugar na televisão, ele abria o Atlas e a gente traçava o caminho mais curto pra chegar lá.

Ele devia ser muito legal.

É. Ele era sim. – Kagome falou pensativamente. Eles chegaram à entrada do prédio. – Toma cuidado porque o chão está escorregadio aqui.

É mesmo. – Ao dizer isso Inuyasha quase cai, mas segura-se em Kagome.

Não me leva junto com você, hein? – Ela o segurou pelo braço até que ele ficasse firme. – Tudo bem? – Perguntou sorrindo.

Tudo. – Inuyasha ficou parado e a soltou, para logo em seguida cair puxando Kagome com ele. Ela caiu em cima dele. Eles ficaram se encarando por um bom tempo e estavam quase se beijando.

Kagome! – Gritou um youkai lobo que vinha de dentro do prédio. – O que está fazendo aqui com esse cachorrinho? – Claro que ele cortou todo o clima.

Droga! – Praguejou Inuyasha, o que fez Kagome sorrir, afinal ela também queria beijá-lo. Ela se levantou.

O que você quer, Kouga? – Inuyasha também se levantou e encarou o youkai.

Por que está perto desse sujeitinho? – Indagou Kouga.

O que te interessa, Lobo Fedido? – Inuyasha entrou na conversa.

Ora... – Kouga estava prestes a começar uma briga.

Kouga! – Gritou Kagome. – Dá pra parar de arrumar confusão com o Inuyasha? – Kouga ficou sem fala. Kagome nunca o tratara assim. – Vamos Inuyasha?

Vamos. – Kagome e ele seguiram para o elevador. Inuyasha acompanhou Kagome até a porta de seu apartamento e ela ficou meio sem jeito ao lembrar-se do quase beijo. – Eu me diverti muito com você hoje. – Disse Inuyasha mais tranqüilo que Kagome.

Eu também me diverti com você. – Ela respondeu. – Então, que horas você vem amanhã?

Que horas você quer que eu venha? – Inuyasha se aproximou dela, que estava encostada na porta.

Que tal meio-dia e meia? Assim você pode almoçar comigo. – Kagome o encarava como se estivesse hipnotizada.

Por mim está ótimo.

Que bom. – Inuyasha não resistiu e a beijou. Ela logo estava com uma das mãos na nunca dele e ele a puxou pela cintura. Ficaram se beijando por um tempo.

Eu gostei disso. – Disse ele dando leves beijos, enquanto falava.

É. Eu também. – Kagome respondeu quando ele beijou seu pescoço.

Acho melhor eu ir. – Continuou Inuyasha. – Senão daqui a pouco eu fico aqui até amanhã. – Kagome riu.

Tudo bem. A gente se vê amanhã, né?

Claro.

Vou esperar ansiosa.

Eu também. – Inuyasha lhe deu um último beijo. – Boa noite.

Boa noite. – Kagome respondeu entrando em seu apartamento.

(1)Menção a Oda Nobunaga – Grande general japonês, famoso por seus atos de crueldade.

* * *

Agradecimentos:

**Inuitsumo: **Vlw pela review, espero que continue gostando, bjaoo...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – O Casal Tsukishiro**

Logo que acordou no dia seguinte, Inuyasha ligou para Mirok.

Alô.

Oi. Mirok?

Sou eu.

É o Inuyasha.

Fala aí, cara.

Eu não sei quando é meu dia de folga, mas tem que ser hoje.

Por que tem que ser hoje?

Porque eu tenho um compromisso inadiável. – Mirok riu.

Quem é ela? – Inuyasha também riu.

É a minha vizinha.

Eu sabia! – Mirok se vangloriou. – Tudo bem. Seu dia de folga pode ser hoje. Eu falo com o pessoal do departamento.

Valeu, cara. Eu fico te devendo uma.

Ok. Tchau.

Tchau. – Pronto. Seu problema estava resolvido. Poderia passar a tarde, e talvez a noite, com Kagome. Tomou seu café da manhã calmamente.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Inuyasha já estava pronto e ansioso uma hora antes de seu encontro com Kagome. Fazia um bom tempo que não tinha um encontro e algo lhe dizia que Kagome era diferente de todas as mulheres com quem já saíra. Ela parecia tão segura de si. Era perfeita...

O cérebro de Inuyasha parou de funciona quando abriu a porta de seu apartamento par ir ao de Kagome e viu a mesma abraçando kouga que lhe entregava um buquê de rosas vermelhas.

O que está acontecendo aqui? – Perguntou Inuyasha rude após fechar a porta.

Oi, Inuyasha. – Disse Kagome sorrindo. – Kouga veio me pedir desculpas pelo houve ontem.

É. – confirmou Kouga. – Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu, cara. Aceita minhas desculpas? – Perguntou estendendo a mão para Inuyasha.

Ok. – Respondeu Inuyasha ignorando a mão de Kouga. – Agora nos dê licença, pois temos um compromisso. – Ele empurrou Kagome para dentro do apartamento dela e fechou a porta na cara do outro.

O que foi isso, Inuyasha? – Perguntou Kagome estranhando a atitude dele.

Nada. – Respondeu emburrado.

Como "nada"? Você bateu a porta na cara do kouga. – Kagome colocou as flores sobre uma mesinha.

Vai defender ele agora? – Perguntou com um pouco de raiva.

O que? – Kagome não entendia nada.

Só porque ele te deu flores você o agarrou e...

Eu o agarrei? – Agora Kagome estava começando a se irritar.

É.

Eu só dei um abraço nele, Inuyasha! Não foi nada de mais.

Você sabe que ele gosta de você... E que... Eu gosto de você... – Kagome fitou-o carinhosamente.

Inuyasha, eu não gosto dele e não quero nada desse tipo com ele. Eu gosto de você. – Ela se aproximou dele e colocou suas mãos no rosto do mesmo.

Você gosta de mim? – Inuyasha não estava acreditando nisso. Seria bom demais para ser verdade.

Gosto. – Kagome sorriu. – Por isso você não tem motivo para ter ciúmes do Kouga.

Bom... Eu só não gostei de ver outro homem encostando em você. – Ela riu, afinal eles se conheciam há apenas dois dias.

Já vi que você é muito ciumento, hein? – Kagome segurou a nuca dele e lhe um beijo longo e apaixonado. Inuyasha deslizava as mãos pela cintura dela enquanto aproveitava o beijo. Ele a encostou na parede e começou a subir suas mãos por dentro da blusa dela. Kagome parou o beijo em busca de ar e Inuyasha voltou sua atenção para o pescoço da mesma. – Inuyasha, temos que parar... O almoço. – A jovem conseguiu se desvencilhar dos braços dele e foi para a cozinha.

Inuyasha suspirou. Realmente as coisas estavam indo rápido demais. Ele não conseguia explicar, mas era como se conhecesse Kagome há anos. Teria que se controlar para não adiantar as coisas rápido demais.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Mirok. – Chamou um policial na porta da sala do mesmo. - - Investigamos o passado daquele casal do último caso.

E aí? – Perguntou Mirok ansioso. – O que descobriram?

A mulher era uma tradutora russa e não tinha religião. O homem você já sabe, era um dos piores assassinos do Japão. Se ele tinha uma religião com certeza não era o cristianismo. Sendo assim...

Sendo assim, não há mais padrão nas mortes.

É. – Disse o policial. – Vamos ter que começar do zero.

Droga. – Mirok falou encostando a testa na mesa.

Chefe! – Gritou outro policial entrando na sala. – Ocorreu mais um assassinato daqueles. Outro casal. Um médico e sua esposa.

Onde? – Mirok perguntou levantando-se com o ânimo renovado e se dirigindo à porta.

Numa casa a dois quarteirões daqui.

O que estão esperando? Chame uma equipe e mande-os pra lá imediatamente. – Ordenou Mirok saindo da sala e sendo seguido pó outros policiais.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

Inuyasha estava curtindo a tarde assistindo filmes abraçado com Kagome, quando seu telefone tocou.

Alô. – Inuyasha atendeu de má vontade.

Sou eu, Mirok.

O que aconteceu? – Perguntou ansioso percebendo o tom de voz do amigo.

Aconteceu mais um daqueles assassinatos e você precisa vir aqui.

Mas eu não posso ficar a par de tudo amanhã?

Você não entendeu. Você tem que vir ao IML(Instituto Médico Legal) identificar o corpo de uma das vítimas. Você é o único na lista de parentes a serem avisados em caso de hospitalização ou morte.

E qual o nome da vítima? – Inuyasha não entendia nada. Quem seria essa pessoa? O único parente vivo que tinha era seu irmão Sesshoumaru e duvidava muito que ele fosse mandar chamá-lo em qualquer situação.

O nome é Kikyou Tsukishiro, casada com o doutor Yukito Tsukishiro. Você a conhece? – Inuyasha suspirou.

Sim é minha ex-namorada, mas eu não a vejo a três anos. Por que meu nome ainda estaria nessa lista?

Provavelmente ela não atualizou a lista nos últimos anos. Você pode vir então?

Claro. Estou a caminho. Tchau.

Tchau.

O que houve, Inuyasha? – Perguntou Kagome, que havia pausado o filme e olhava ansiosa para Inuyasha. Ele não parecia nada bem.

Minha ex-namorada foi assassinada e eu preciso reconhecer o corpo.

Meu Deus. – Kagome estava completamente surpresa. – Mas o que houve? Por que?

É mais um dos crimes daquele Serial Killer, que sempre aparece na TV. Não sabem o motivo e também não sabemos se tem relação somente com uma das vítimas ou com os dois. – Inuyasha suspirou novamente. – Se tiver ligação com apenas uma das vítimas, é provável que seja relacionado com esse doutor Yukito...

Tsukishiro? – Perguntou Kagome nervosa.

Sim. Como sabia?

Nós trabalhávamos juntos. Quando ele precisava faltar eu atendia seus clientes ou se eu faltasse ele atendia os meus. Ele está bem?

Não. Também foi morto. – Lágrimas brotaram nos olhos de Kagome e Inuyasha a abraçou. De repente um pensamento surgiu na mente de Inuyasha e o deixou inquieto. – Em que área médica você trabalha Kagome?

Psicologia. – Respondeu Kagome sem entender.

Droga. – Disse Inuyasha se afastando um pouco da jovem.

O que foi?

Não sabemos o porque desse Serial Killer atacar? Não sabemos quantos são, se agem pelo mesmo motivo. Você pode correr perigo.

Como?

Talvez tenham matado o doutor porque ele sabia algo que não era para saber e podem pensar que ele contou a você. Não acho seguro você ficar sozinha.

Nós não conversávamos muito. Não há nenhum segredo entre nós.

Tudo bem. Mas até sabermos o que esse cara quer você corre perigo. Vou chamar dois sentinelas para vigiá-la.

Inuyasha, isso não é meio exagerado?

Não, Kagome. – Inuyasha segurou as mão dela. – Estamos lidando com um louco e todo o cuidado é pouco. – O policial já estava ligando para a delegacia quando Kagome pediu que não fizesse isso. – Por que não, Kagome?

Eu vou com você. – Ela disse. – O doutor Tsukishiro não tinha parentes por aqui, portanto eu posso reconhecer o corpo e poupar o tempo de vocês.

Você tem certeza?

Tenho. Eu quero ajudar da forma que eu puder no momento eu só posso fazer isso.

Certo. – Disse Inuyasha segurando a mão dela e seguindo para a porta. – Não podemos perder tempo. – E assim os dois foram para o IML no carro de Inuyasha.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

**Agradecimentos: **

**bibi: **Seu pedido é uma ordem, rsrsrsrs... Continuando...

**belle kagome-chan: **Que bom que você estão gostando, espero que continue, esse capítulo não está muito grande, pois não tenho tido muito tempo para escrever, mas espero que goste, bjaoo...

**Mila Himura****: **Espero que continue gostando da fic e desculpa a demora, ok? Bjaoo...

**Pinipom****: **Que bom que está gostando, Sorry pela demora, bjaoo...

**Agome chan:** Espero que goste desse capítulo também, bjaoo...

**anna-chan: **Tomara que você não tenha morrido de curiosidade pela minha demora, sorry, sorry, sorry... Demorou, mas eu voltei, rsrsrsrs... Espero que goste, bjaoo...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – Identificação**

**It starts with one thing**

**(Isso começa com uma coisa)**

**I don't know ****why**

**(Eu não sei porque)**

**It doensn't really matter how hard you'd try**

**(Não importa, realmente, o quanto você tentou)**

**Keep that in mind**

**(Mantenha isso na mente)**

**I designed this rhyme**

**(Eu fiz essa rima)**

**To explain in due time**

**(Para explicar em tempo útil)**

Inuyasha e Kagome chegaram ao IML e foram identificar os corpos imediatamente. Inuyasha acompanhou a jovem e segurou sua mão enquanto ela verificava o corpo do Doutor Yukito. Ao ver o corpo de seu amigo, Kagome começou a chorar e escondeu o rosto no peito de Inuyasha, que a abraçou.

**All I know**

**(Tudo que eu sei)**

**Time is a valuable thing**

**(O tempo é uma coisa preciosa)**

**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings**

**(Observe-o voar e balançar como um pêndulo)**

**Watch it count down 'till the end of the day**

**(Observe a contagem regressive até o fim do dia)**

**The clock ticks life away**

**(O relógio suga a vida fora)**

Não era fácil para Kagome aceitar que um amigo seu estava morto, ainda mais naquelas condições. Deus! Ele havia sido cruxificado. Quem poderia ter feito uma monstruosidade dessas e, mais importante ainda, por quê?

**It's so unreal**

**(É tão irreal)**

**You didn't look out below**

**(Você não olhou para baixo)**

**Watch the time go right out the window**

**(Observe o tempo indo direto para fora da janela)**

**Trying to hold on, to didn't even know**

**(Tentando se manter, para não saber)**

**I wasted it all just to**

**(Eu desperdicei isso tudo só para)**

Os dois agora estavam no corredor do hospital. Quando Kagome se acalmou Inuyasha foi identificar o corpo de Kikyou.

- Eu vou com você. – Disse Kagome ao lado dele.

- Não, Kagome. Você está muito nervosa. Fique aqui com Mirok e os outros. – Ele secou uma lágrima que descia pelo rosto dela com a mão.

- Mas você não pode fazer isso sozinho. É muito triste e horrível.

- Está tudo bem Kagome. Há um policial lá dentro. Não quero que fique mais nervosa do que já está. Eu volto em um minuto. – Kagome concordou em esperar e Inuyasha entrou na sala.

**Watch you go...**

**(Observar você ir...)**

**I kept everything inside**

**(Eu mantive tudo dentro)**

**And even though I tried,**

**(E mesmo que eu tenha tentado,)**

**It all fell apart**

**(Tudo desmoronou)**

**What it meant to me will eventually**

**(O que significou para mim, eventualmente)**

**Be a memory of a time when**

**(Será uma memória de um tempo quando)**

Inuyasha sentiu-se muito mal ao ver o corpo de Kikyou mutilado daquele jeito. Ela sempre fora muito carinhosa com ele, até se tornara excessivamente ciumenta. "Mas o monstro que fez isso com ela, vai pagar muito caro. Eu prometo vingá-la, Kikyou."

**I've tried so hard**** and got so far**

**(Eu tentei bastante e cheguei tão longe)**

**But in the end, it doesn't even matter**

**(Mas no final, isso nem ao menos importa)**

**I had to fall**** to lose it all**

**(Eu tive que cair, para perder tudo isso)**

**But in the end,**** it doesn't really matter**

**(Mas no final, isso nem ao menos importa)**

**[In The End – Linkin P****ark]**

Quando saiu da sala Kagome correu para ele e o abraçou e só então Inuyasha percebeu que estava chorando. Ele abraçou Kagome com força. Apesar de não amar Kikyou, não era fácil aceitar que ela morrera de forma tão horrível.

- Tudo bem, Inuyasha. – Dizia Kagome. – Não tem mal nenhum em chorar. Estou com você. – E assim os dois ficaram chorando em silêncio.

* * *

Depois de deixar Kagome descansando em casa, sendo vigiada por dois oficiais, Inuyasha voltou a delegacia para conversar com Mirok.

- O que está acontecendo, Mirok? Por que não temos nenhuma pista? – Perguntou Inuyasha andando de um lado para o outro na sala de seu parceiro.

- Não sei, Inuyasha. Parece que o Serial Killer mudou os tipos de suas vítimas do dia para a noite. – Mirok jogou os papéis na mesa e suspirou. – Não há mais padrão algum nas mortes.

- Tem que ter alguma coisa. Não matariam Kikyou e o marido se eles não... Espera aí, o padrão não foi perdido agora foi? – Mirok não entendeu. – Eu quero dizer, os assassinatos perderam o padrão depois da morte daquela russa e do bandido, certo?

- Isso mesmo. Antes disso o padrão era o mesmo.

- Então as únicas mortes que saem do padrão são as de Kikyou e do marido e as da russa e seu companheiro... – Inuyasha sentou-se pensando.

- Ainda não sei aonde você quer chegar.

- Preste atenção. E se houver alguém por aí matando pessoas, que estejam no seu caminho, pessoas que interfiram em algum negócio ou sei lá?

- Mas...

- E pra fazer isso sem ser procurado pela polícia, essa pessoa, está imitando o mesmo estilo do Serial Killer que procuramos... Isso faria com que pensássemos que há somente um louco por aí quando na verdade há dois.

- Pode ser. – Mirok arregalou os olhos. – Mas por que essa outra pessoa ou grupo de pessoas, faria isso?

- Não sei, mas podemos investigar melhor essas pessoas e descobrir se tem alguém em comum na sua lista de contatos, de amigos, sei lá... Pra quem trabalharam...

- Vou pedir para fazerem isso imediatamente. – Mirok pegou o telefone imediatamente para pedir a alguém da equipe que fizesse isso. – Você ainda tem algumas horas da sua folga pra aproveitar. Fique mais um pouco com Kagome. Ela precisa de alguém agora.

- Obrigado. – Disse Inuyasha se levantando e indo embora.

* * *

Inuyasha rapidamente voltou para o apartamento de Kagome.

- Está tudo bem, Kagome? – Perguntou Inuyasha assim que entrou na sala e a jovem o abraçou.

- Fiquei preocupada com você.

- Está tudo bem, amor. Não corro perigo. – Ele tentou tranqüilizá-la.

- Como não? Você está ajudando no caso. Seja lá quem forem podem achar que você está perto de descobrir algo e fazerem alguma coisa. – Kagome tremia. Ficara bastante impressionada com o estado do corpo de Yukito.

- Calma, Kagome. Não vai acontecer nada comigo ou com você. – Inuyasha a abraçou mais apertado.

- Então por que tem dois policiais me vigiando na rua? – Kagome se afastou dele e foi até a janela para ver se os policiais continuavam lá.

- Eles só estão aqui por precaução. Para ter certeza de que você está segura. – Inuyasha a abraçou por trás, enlaçando suas mãos na cintura dela.

- Por que isso está acontecendo conosco? – Ela apoiou suas mãos sobre as dele.

- Não sei, Kah. – Inuyasha lhe deu um beijo no pescoço. – Mas vou descobrir. – Kagome relaxou, apoiando-se nele. – Só que por hoje já chega. Você está muito cansada e já está muito tarde. Precisa dormir um pouco. Venha. – O policial a puxou pela mão. – Vou pôr você na cama e depois vou pra casa para que você possa descansar.

- Inuyasha, você não poderia ficar aqui hoje? – Pediu a jovem mulher. – Eu não quero ficar aqui sozinha. – Inuyasha parecia estar pensando se isso era uma boa ideia. – Por favor.

- Tudo bem, Kagome. Eu vou ficar com você. – Ele não podia se negar, depois de tudo que ela passara era normal não querer ficar sozinha. Inuyasha voltou a abraçá-la e os dois seguiram para o quarto dela.

Delicadamente, Inuyasha fez com que ela se deitasse e deitou ao seu lado, após tirar os sapatos. Assim que ele se deitou Kagome recostou a cabeça em seu peito e o abraçou. Ele também a abraçou. – Durma um pouco, Kagome. Quando acordar se sentirá melhor. – O policial lhe deu um beijo na testa e percebeu que ela já cochilava. – Durma bem, amor. – E assim ele também caiu no sono.

* * *

Mirok se preparava para ir pra casa quando seu celular tocou.

- Takarashi, falando.

- Alô.

- Sim?

- Meu nome é Jinenji, estou ligando do necrotério para informá-lo do resultado da autópsia de Sônia Roslov.

- De quem?

- Da russa que foi assassinada no motel. Conseguimos identificá-la há pouco.

- Certo. Me lembro dela. O que deu na autópsia?

- Bom, nós descobrimos que se ela não tivesse morrido dessa forma, teria morrido em poucos meses, devido a um câncer, que se espalhou por todo o corpo dela.

- Mas onde esse câncer se iniciou? Em que parte do corpo?

- Ainda não sabemos, senhor. Mas o mais importante é descobrirmos como esse câncer veio parar no corpo dela. Não parece ser um câncer normal.

- Como assim?

- Não sabemos o que causou esse câncer, mas o que podemos afirmar é que, provavelmente, foi devido a algum elemento químico que foi inserido no corpo dela. Não sabemos como nem porque, mas estamos tentando identificar esse elemento.

- Certo. Muito obrigado. Mantenham-me informado de qualquer novidade.

- Sim, senhor. – Mirok desligou o telefone e voltou a sentar em sua cadeira. Pegou o telefone e ligou para outro departamento.

- Hiten, falando.

- Sou eu, Mirok, preciso que procure o endereço de Sônia Roslov, o mais rápido possível.

- Muito bem, chefe.

- Me ligue no celular quando conseguir.

- Certo.

- Obrigado. – Desligou e suspirou. Finalmente iria para casa. Levantou-se novamente e apagou as luzes ao sair da sala. Ainda bem que não morava longe. Talvez conseguisse dormir um pouco.

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

**samantha:** Oi, que bom que está gostando. Ainda não sei quantos capítulos a fic vai ter. Talvez uns 10, mas certeza ainda não tenho, bjaoo...

**- Anny T. ': **Oi, leitora nova, espero que a curiosidade não tenha te matado e que possa me dizer se gostou desse capítlo ou não, rsrsrs... Bjaoo...

**Agome chan: **Oi, o capítulo demorou um pouco, mas você já sabe que isso é um defeito meu, rsrsrs... Espero que continue gostando da fic, bjaoo...

**K-chan258: **Oi, a continuação demorou bastante, mas espero que mesmo assim você continue lendo e gostando da história, bjaoo... 


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – Perigo**

Mirok parecia ter acabado de deitar quando o despertador tocou. Já era hora de voltar ao trabalho.

- Eu preciso de férias! – Disse Mirok ao se levantar e se dirigir ao banheiro.

* * *

Inuyasha também despertava ao lado de Kagome. Ele deu um leve sorriso e beijou a testa dela. Kagome se mexeu levemente, mas não acordou. "Ela precisa descansar um pouco mais". Pensou Inuyasha se levantando devagar para não acordá-la. Deixou um bilhete na mesa de cabeceira explicando que fora trabalhar e foi para seu apartamento tomar banho e trocar de roupa.

Ao chegar à delegacia foi logo para a sala de Mirok. Ele falava ao telefone.

- Certo. Tudo bem. Inuyasha acabou de chegar. Chame mais dois homens para irem conosco. – Mirok desligou. – Que bom que você chegou, Inuyasha. – Disse se levantando e pegando o sobretudo. – Temos o endereço da russa. Vamos até lá agora.

- Ótimo. – Os dois seguiram para o carro.

Chegando ao apartamento da mulher, os dois bateram à porta. Como ninguém atendeu, eles a arrombaram. Ao entrarem foram atacados por um homem, que atirou na direção deles. Eles se abaixaram e atiraram de volta. Quando olharam ao redor, o homem correu para a janela e pulou. Inuyasha e Mirok correram e tentaram atingi-lo, enquanto os outros dois policiais que estavam com eles correram para perseguir o fugitivo.

- Droga! – Disse Mirok, vendo o bandido se afastar cada vez mais dos policiais. – Perdemos o desgraçado.

- Eu sei. – Respondeu Inuyasha colocando a arma de volta no coldre. – Mas, pelo menos, isso significa que estamos no caminho certo. Ele devia estar tentando limpar o apartamento. – Inuyasha olhava em volta. – E se estão fazendo isso, tem algo de importante aqui.

- Isso também confirma a sua teoria de que esse não é o Serial Killer que procuramos. Nunca aconteceu isso nos primeiros casos. – Eles analisaram os móveis e papéis , com luvas, para não apagar alguma possível digital.

- Veja. Encontrei uma conta de telefone. Tem um número que se repete uma 15 vezes.

- Vamos mandar o pessoal da perícia pra cá, levar essa conta pra delegacia e analisar esse número. – Inuyasha colocou a conta de telefone num saco de evidência e os dois esperaram os outros policiais voltarem pra poder irem embora.

* * *

- Enquanto estávamos na casa da russa, mandei alguns homens analisarem a casa de Yukito e Kikyou. Pegaram a conta de telefone e o nome dos clientes dele. – Disse Mirok sentado em sua cadeira. Inuyasha sentou-se a frente dele. – Logo saberemos o que os dois têm em comum. – O telefone tocou e Mirok, pegando um bloco de notas o atendeu. – Pronto. Sou eu. Sim. Pode dizer. Tudo bem. Certo. Obrigado. – Desligou o telefone.

- O que foi? O que descobriram?

- Bom... O número de telefone é da casa do Senhor Narak Hiroshima.

- Aquele que eu conheci?

- Sim. Parece que alguém ligou da casa dele, tanto para Sônia Roslov quanto para a de Tsukishiro. E para completar o Tsukishiro era psiquiatra do enteado do Narak, Shippou.

- O quê? – Perguntou Inuyasha segurando os braços da cadeira

- É isso mesmo. – Disse Mirok lendo suas anotações. – E parece que Kagome o atendeu algumas vezes também.

- Merda! – Inuyasha se levantou e começou a andar pela sala. – Ainda não temos certeza de quem fez isso, nem o porquê. Kagome corre perigo. Temos que descobrir isso logo. Por enquanto esse tal de Narak é a única conexão. Se ele for o culpado, temos que confrontá-lo! Não posso deixar nada acontecer com Kagome.

- Eu entendo a sua preocupação, Inuyasha e esse é mais um dos motivos para sermos cautelosos. – Respondeu Mirok tentando permanecer calmo ante todo o nervosismo de Inuyasha. – se Narak é o mandante desses assassinatos, não só Kagome, mas todos nós corremos perigo.

- Eu sei. – Inuyasha falou, enquanto sentava e tentava se acalmar.

* * *

Quando Inuyasha chegou ao prédio em que morava, foi direto ao apartamento de Kagome. Tocou a campainha e logo a jovem atendeu.

- Inuyasha! – Kagome o abraçou apertado.

- O que foi, Kagome? – Perguntou ele correspondendo ao abraço. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não. – Respondeu ela e lhe deu um beijo. – Só senti sua falta. Fiquei preocupada que pudesse acontecer algo a você.

- Não vai acontecer nada. Com nenhum de nós. – Kagome sorriu para ele. Inuyasha tinha esse poder de fazer ela se sentir segura.

- Certo. – Kagome o puxou pela mão e o conduziu até o sofá. – Como foi seu dia hoje? Descobriu algo novo?

- Bem... Descobrimos algumas coisas, mas não quero falar sobre isso. Quanto menos você se envolver, mais segura estará. – Inuyasha a puxou para que ela sentasse em seu colo. – Não quero que você corra perigo. – Kagome deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e os dos se abraçaram. – Kagome... – Ele chamou baixinho, enquanto sentia o coração dela bater. – Eu acho que te amo. – Kagome riu e levantou a cabeça para encará-lo.

- Você acha? – Ele também riu.

- Bom... Eu nunca me senti desse jeito com ninguém, por isso não tenho certeza... Mas só pode ser isso. – Kagome o beijou demoradamente.

- Senhor Inuyasha, eu tenho certeza de que amo você. – Agora foi a vez de ele beijá-la com fervor. Kagome correspondeu aos beijos de Inuyasha com desejo. – Inuyasha passava suas mãos pelas pernas dela.

- Kagome... – Ele disse entre os beijos. – Se você quiser parar... Esse é o momento.

- Não quero... Parar. – Inuyasha assentiu e enquanto continuava a beijá-la, pegou-a no colo e levou para o quarto.

* * *

- Isso foi... – Começou Kagome ofegante.

- Muito bom? Demais?

- Extraordinário. – Ela respondeu dando um beijo no rosto de Inuyasha e se aconchegando no peito dele.

- Assim vou começar a me achar. – Zombou Inuyasha.

- Seu bobo. – Kagome lhe deu um leve tapa no peito. – Só espero que não tenhamos acordado os vizinhos.

- Não sei, não. Com os seu gritos.

- Inuyasha!

- O quê? É verdade.

- Você está me deixando com vergonha. – Kagome escondeu o rosto.

- Não há motivos pra isso. Você só expressou seus sentimentos. – Os dois riram.

- Tudo bem, eu posso aceitar isso. Mas agora... – Kagome bocejou. – Eu tenho que dormir. Tenho que trabalhar cedo.

- Você não pode faltar?

- Já faltei hoje. Não posso deixar os pacientes indefinidamente.

- Não tem como arranjar um substituto?

- Não agora. Yukito e eu éramos os substitutos um do outro. Vai levar um tempo para arrumar alguém que chegue aos pés dele. Ma por que todas essas perguntas?

- Por nada, Kah. – Inuyasha respondeu abraçando-a apertado. – Mas você sabe que aqueles dois lá fora vão te seguir, certo? – Ela suspirou.

- É realmente necessário?

- Com certeza. Quero que você fique segura.

- Tudo bem. – Disse Kagome se lembrando de como o corpo de Yukito ficara.

- Certo. Agora durma. Você tem que recuperar as energias.

- Se eu for recuperar toda a minha energia, só vou levantar ao meio dia. – Inuyasha riu.

- Boa noite, Kah.

- Boa noite, Inu-kun.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte quando Inuyasha acordou, Kagome já havia saído para o trabalho. Ela deixou um bilhete dizendo que tivera de sair mais cedo para reorganizar sua agenda de acordo com a de Yukito. Inuyasha não gostou disso, mas, pelo menos, ela estava sendo vigiada. Ele fechou a porta do apartamento dela com uma chave sobressalente que Kagome deixara com o bilhete.

Ao se virar para entrar em seu apartamento, Inuyasha deu de cara com Kouga, que o fitava chocado. Não era para menos, pois Inuyasha estava apenas de calças, carregando uma camisa, uma gravata, um sobretudo e um par de sapatos, com uma cara sonolenta.

- O que você estava fazendo desse jeito na casa da Kagome? – Perguntou Kouga um pouco revoltado.

- Não é da sua conta, lobinho. É problema meu e de Kagome o que fazemos quando estamos a sós. – Respondeu Inuyasha sorrindo.

- Você quer dizer que vocês dois... Vocês dois...

- Eu quis dizer que não é da sua conta. – E assim Inuyasha entrou em seu apartamento. Ao entrar no quarto, ele jogou as roupas numa cadeira e começou a rir da cara de Kouga. Era bom poder rir um pouco em meio de tantos problemas.

* * *

**Resposta às Reviews:**

**AdamoNaruto: **Estou postando mais, apesar da demora, bjaoo...

**Agome chan: **Oi, quanto tempo, hein? Que bom que você gostou da Kikyou morta, embora tenha sido um pouco trágico, rsrsrs... Também não gosto dela. Quem é o matador? Nem eu sei ainda. Assim que souber te aviso, rsrs... bjaoo...

**Dreime:** Que bom que está gostando. Não posso te dizer quem é o segundo assassino, porque minha mente é uma incrível confusão e toda hora aponta pra uma nova direção. Eu, você e outros leitores vamos ter que acompanhar pra saber, bjaoo...


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 – Contra o Tempo**

Chegando a delegacia Inuyasha viu Mirok descendo do carro de uma bela mulher e deu um leve sorriso. "Vou perturbar ele", pensou. Assim que Mirok entrou na sala de Inuyasha, este começou o ataque.

- Pensei que você fosse solteiro, Mirok. – Disse Inuyasha.

- Eu sou. – Respondeu Mirok ficando um pouco vermelho.

- Então, quem te trouxe de carro? Ela é sua irmã? Ela é uma gata. Você devia apresentá-la para seus amigos e...

- Ok. – Mirok falou enquanto sentava. – Ela não é minha irmã e eu disse que não era casado, não que não tinha namorada. – Inuyasha riu.

- Ela é bonita. Qual o nome dela?

- Sango.

- Por que você esconde que tem uma namorada, Mirok? Não faz sentido.

- Olha, eu não gosto que as pessoas saibam tudo da minha vida. – Mirok suspirou. – Além disso, todos nós corremos perigo. Não quero ela envolvida nisso.

- Ela não sabe de nada? – Perguntou Inuyasha, um pouco arrependido da brincadeira.

- Não. Nunca falo do meu trabalho enquanto estamos juntos. – Suspirou Mirok.

- Infelizmente não posso fazer o mesmo com Kagome. Ela está muito envolvida com o caso.

- Eu sei. – O celular de Mirok tocou. – Sim. Sou eu. Certo. Estamos a caminho. – Ele desligou o telefone. – Conseguimos uma entrevista com o Narak.

- E o mandato para a casa dele?

- Não temos informações suficientes para isso. Precisamos de mais provas.

- Certo. – Inuyasha e Mirok saíram da sala. – Pelo menos conseguimos uma entrevista. Onde vai ser?

- No escritório dele. Fica no centro da cidade. – Os dois foram para o centro.

* * *

- Sejam bem-vindos. – Disse Narak quando Inuyasha e Mirok entraram em sua sala. – Sentem-se.

- Obrigado. – Disse Mirok, enquanto ele e Inuyasha sentavam.

- Bom... Não posso deixar de dizer que fiquei surpreso com a ligação da delegacia, dizendo que precisavam falar comigo. – Narak pediu à sua secretária que trouxesse café.

- Nós também ficamos bastante surpresos com o fato de haver ligações, que partiram da casa do senhor, para duas de nossas vítimas de assassinato. – Narak ficou surpreso com o que Mirok disse, ou pelo menos aparentou estar surpreso. – o senhor pode nos explicar isso?

- Não sem antes saber quem são as vítimas. – Narak deu um leve sorriso.

- Muito bem. – Continuou Mirok. – As vítimas são Sônia Roslov e Yukito Tsukishiro

- Que tipo de relacionamento o senhor tinha com essas pessoas? – Perguntou Inuyasha, pela primeira vez participando da conversa.

- Sônia Roslov era minha tradutora em meus negócios com a Rússia e o senhor Tsukishiro era o psiquiatra do meu enteado. – A secretária trouxe o café deles. – Na verdade, eu sempre nutri bons sentimentos para com os dois. Sempre lhes mandei uma bonificação no natal. Inclusive para a sócia do Tsukishiro. Qual o nome dela? – Ele olhou diretamente para Inuyasha. – Higurashi. Kagome Higurashi. Ela também atendia meu enteado. – Inuyasha fechou os punhos ao ouvir Narak dizer o nome de Kagome. Parecia que não se conteria por muito tempo. – É só isso? – Perguntou Narak calmamente. – Tenho uma reunião daqui cinco minutos.

- Sim. É só isso. – Respondeu Mirok se levantando e chamando a atenção de Inuyasha que estava petrificado. – Vamos. – Os dois se dirigiram à porta.

- Se tiverem mais perguntas, é só marcar uma nova entrevista com a minha secretária. – Narak disse antes de eles saírem.

* * *

- Você ouviu o que ele disse? – Gritou Inuyasha quando já estavam no carro. – Ele ameaçou Kagome! Temos que tomar alguma atitude.

- Não podemos fazer nada, Inuyasha! Nós não temos nada!

- Pra você é fácil falar, não é? Sua namorada não corre perigo! Kagome, sim! Se você não vai fazer nada, eu vou! Pare o carro! Não vou deixar Narak solto por aí, podendo matar, Kagome!

- O que você vai fazer? – Perguntou Mirok, parando o carro no acostamento. – Me diz, droga!

- Se for preciso, eu mato o Narak. – Inuyasha tirava o cinto prestes a se levantar.

- E vai pra cadeia? Deixando os comparsas dele por aí, para continuar o trabalho sujo? Deixando Kagome à mercê deles? Para e pensa um minuto. – Inuyasha que tinha aberto a porta do carro, fechou-a e respirou fundo. Mirok também respirou fundo. – Vamos raciocinar, certo? – Inuyasha anuiu com a cabeça. – Certo. Primeiro: Kagome não corre um perigo imediato, pois Narak sabe que não temos nada. Segundo: Nós temos que arrumar provas concretas, que incriminem Narak. Terceiro: Antes de o levarmos à justiça temos que saber quem é seu cúmplice ou cúmplices. Tudo bem? – Inuyasha anuiu novamente, mais calmo agora. – Quarto: Eu tenho tantos motivos para estar preocupado quanto você. Você acha realmente que o Narak não mandou alguém seguir nós dois e a essa altura já não sabe da existência da Sango? Você acha que ele ameaçaria só a você? Portanto, não diga que é fácil para eu falar. Porque minha namorada não corre perigo. – Mirok suspirou. – E mesmo se ela não corresse perigo, você acha que eu não me importaria com você e com Kagome? Somos parceiros e isso significa que eu morreria por você, cara. – Inuyasha encarou Mirok, arrependido.

- Me desculpe. Eu sei disso. Eu só... Estava muito nervoso. E... Descontei e você. – Inuyasha passou a mão no cabelo. – Eu realmente sinto muito.

- Tudo bem. – Os dois deram um leve sorriso. – Parceiros? – Perguntou Mirok estendendo a mão para Inuyasha.

- Parceiros. – Inuyasha apertou a mão dele.

- Agora vamos atrás de algumas provas. – Mirok voltou a ligar o carro.

- Mirok. – Chamou Inuyasha.

- O quê?

- Eu também morreria por você, cara.

- Eu sei. Porque senão eu ia te assombrar pro resto da vida. – Os dois riram.

* * *

- Senhor Narak, ele está aqui. – Disse um de seus empregados.

- Certo. Mande-o entrar. – Respondeu Narak.

- Sim, senhor. – Logo em seguida outro homem entrou na sala.

- O que você quer agora? – Perguntou o homem.

- Tenha mais respeito, seu idiota! Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero! – Narak levantou de sua cadeira exaltado. – Foi você que teve a ideia de imitar aquele Serial Killer!

- E o que isso tem demais? Ele não está mais vivo para poder reclamar.

- A questão não é essa! A questão é que as vítimas dele não tinham qualquer relação comigo e essas sim.

- Ainda não percebi o problema. – Disse o homem, desdenhoso.

- O problema foi você ficar enrolando para limpar as casas das vítimas. Você tinha que ter destruído qualquer prova que me relacionasse a eles! – Narak deu um soco na mesa.

- E como eu poderia saber que você ligou para a casa deles? Você podia ter me avisado.

- Acontece que quem fez isso foi o idiota do Shippou. – O homem misterioso sorriu.

- Eu sempre lhe disse que ele era um imbecil.

- Bom... Só espero que você esteja disposto a matar seu irmão de criação.

- Esse sempre foi meu sonho, papai.

- Muito bem. E fique pronto para matar aquela doutorazinha, Kagome Higurashi.

- Ela precisa morrer? Kagome me agrada bastante.

- Você faz o que eu mandar! Por enquanto ela fica viva, mas se eu mandar, você vai matá-la!

- Mas...

- Você está comigo ou devo assumir que você é um traidor, Kouga?

- Eu estou com você, papai. – Disse Kouga suspirando.

- Ótimo.

- E quanto aos policiais?

- Já estou planejando algo para eles. – Os dois sorriram e forma para a sala de jantar. – Eu proponho um brinde à vida de nossos amigos: Inuyasha e Mirok.

- Saúde. – Disse Kouga.

* * *

- Por onde podemos começar? – Perguntou Mirok a Inuyasha, ainda dirigindo o carro.

- Não sei. Mas alguma coisa que não me lembro me incomodou bastante durante a entrevista.

- A mim também. Acho que Narak pareceu genuinamente surpreso com os telefonemas.

- É isso mesmo. – Confirmou Inuyasha se animando. – Mas por quê? Se ele não fez as ligações, quem fez e por quê?

- Todos que moram na casa dele são seus funcionários e devem estar a par das coisas que ele faz. Devem ser bem pagos para ficarem calados... Exceto...

- Exceto o enteado dele, Shippou.

- É isso mesmo. Temos que arranjar um modo de contatá-lo. Mas como? – Perguntou Mirok.

- Já sei! – Disse Inuyasha digitando o nome de Shippou no computador do carro. – Quando alguém tenta cometer suicídio, fica internado durante um tempo, para poder voltar a si.

- Mas se ele estava internado não poderia ligar para as vítimas da casa de Narak.

- Aqui consta que ele foi libertado no mesmo dia, mas parece que foi internado novamente hoje.

- Por que o soltariam e menos de uma semana depois o internariam novamente.

- Com certeza tem o dedo do Narak nisso. Temos que ir a este hospital psiquiátrico.

- Já estamos a caminho. – Respondeu Mirok.

- Espero que não aconteça nada a ele nesse meio tempo. – Finalizou Inuyasha.

* * *

**Reviews: **

**Eulalia Arantes: **Demorei, mas voltei. Espero que goste desse Capítulo. Adorei escrevê-lo, rsrsrs... Bjaoo...

**Agome chan: **Espero que tenha gostado das revelações deste capítulo. Acho que todo mundo queria um Inu... Embora eu adore o Sesshy e o jeito sério dele, rsrsrs... Bjaoo...****


End file.
